


The Dinosaur Comes of Age

by stick2theplan



Series: The Cat, the Canary, and the Dinosaur - Universe [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stick2theplan/pseuds/stick2theplan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flash forward ten years, Sara and Nyssa are full-on soccer moms, but that hasn't slowed them down (much). It's the first day of a new school year, and they finally have the house to themselves…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dinosaur Comes of Age

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head when I was writing chapter 5 of The Cat, the Canary, and the Dinosaur. I'd probably recommend reading (or re-reading) that before you read this. But this is kinda just dumb, so I guess the plot isn't so important.

The Drake household was quiet for the first time in weeks. For that matter, the entire street was quiet. Summer was finally over, and the kids were back at school. And on the cooler autumn wind came freedom for the parents. It was a temporary emancipation that would end when PTA meetings and athletic practices began, but it was peace nonetheless. Which was why the Drake household was quiet but not silent. 

As soon as the lock had clicked shut on the front door, Nyssa’s shirt had hit the floor. Sara had had the gall to tease her for being presumptuous and, in retaliation, had been aggressively pressed against the wall, where she now squirmed, wrists pinned above her head by one of Nyssa’s hands. The former assassin slipped her other hand down the front of Sara’s leggings and raised an eyebrow. 

“Presumptuousness does not preclude accuracy,” she said, withdrawing her hand and holding up glistening fingers to emphasize her point before sucking them clean. 

Sara groaned and countered, “You’re wearing that bra. I can’t be held responsible for how my body reacts.” 

“Who, then, would you hold responsible, Beloved?”

“You,” Sara replied, pairing her most devious grin with a tone of true sincerity. “You are always responsible for getting me like this.”

Nyssa raised an eyebrow and pressed against her wife with just the slightest bit more pressure. She had Sara’s hips pinned, but kept herself positioned so the blonde couldn't use her body for friction; she wanted this to last a while, and they were a little out of practice. 

“And what,” Nyssa purred, mouth close to Sara’s ear, “exactly do you mean by _this_?”

“Nys,” Sara whined. “Don’t tease me. I can’t take it right now.”

“I want you to say it.”

“Fuck,” Sara hissed as Nyssa gently nipped at a sensitive spot on her neck. “Oh g—fuck, okay. I’m so wet for you. So fucking wet. Please, babe. I need you right— _oh_ …now.”

The smirk on Nyssa’s face made Sara’s stomach flip. Trailing a finger down her Canary’s body, Nyssa whispered, “I don’t know if you’re ready, baby. I need to be sure that you want this.”

Sara looked like she might choke on her desire. The best she could do was nod fervently as Nyssa cupped a warm palm between her thighs. She knew the brunette was daring her to buck her hips, but she held herself in check, knowing, too, that she would be rewarded for her self-control. And she was right. 

Nyssa rubbed her twice through the cotton before slipping her hand back inside Sara’s leggings, wetting her fingers, and expertly finding her wife’s clit. Stroking at a torturously slow pace, she purred in Sara’s ear, “Is this what you want? Do you want me to touch you like this until you orgasm? Hm? I’ll only let you finish if you promise to cum hard for me. Can you do that, baby? For me? Just hold on as long as you can, and I’ll make you cum so hard that you can’t see straight.” 

“F-fuck, Nys,” Sara groaned, “How are you so…so good at that?” 

In response, Nyssa pulled her fingers away enough that Sara could feel the heat off her hand, but her much-needed touch was absent. The former assassin nuzzled at the other woman’s ear in a way that would’ve been adorable out of context. She growled, “I asked you a question, Sara.”

“Yes. Yes, please. Whatever you want. I’ll…you can…just yes,” Sara stuttered out, breathing heavily when Nyssa’s fingers started slowly moving again. “N-Nys, babe, please,” she gasped, “O-oh, sh-sh-shit. Please, st–holy fuck, don’t. D-don’t st-stop. Faster. _Nyssa_.”

Nyssa frowned and released one of Sara’s hands, instructing, “Pants off. Then I want your wrist back.” 

Sara complied, dragging her leggings down as far as she could, which was knee-level, to give Nyssa more freedom of motion, then bringing her wrist back above her head. Within a few minutes, she was reduced to crying out incoherent Arabic obscenities and pleas. Finally, her hips stuttered, and Nyssa slowed her fingers, whispering soft terms of endearment as she let Sara catch her breath. Then she fully released her grip on Sara’s hands and dropped to her knees to drag her tongue over her wife’s clit in slow, deliberate strokes. She continued through a second and third orgasm, after which Sara whimpered and pulled her up for a deep kiss. 

The blonde curled her fingers in her wife’s dark hair and breathed, “Hi.”

“Hi,” Nyssa whispered back, kissing her softly again and grinning. “How is your throat, Beloved? Would you like some tea?”

“It’s just fine, thanks,” Sara replied at normal volume, ignoring the slight rasp. “I just need a break. Don’t be so cocky, or I’ll have to punish you.” 

Nyssa mock pouted. “What if I _want_ you to punish me?” 

“As you wish, my love.”

 

“What’re you smiling about?” Sara asked, stretching languidly on the sheets and kicking off the comforter, which had been steadfastly hanging onto the bed by a corner. 

Nyssa gave her a chaste kiss and set her phone back on the beside table. “I’m simply amused by life’s coincidences. Now. Shower?”

Grinning widely, Sara jumped off the bed with the kind of agility that would make the other soccer moms insanely jealous. “Okie dokie, but don’t think I didn’t notice that you avoided my question.”

“I’ll tell you later,” Nyssa promised.

 

“As much as I would love to continue this, I am supposed to pick William up from school,” Nyssa announced, towel-drying her hair and meeting Sara’s gaze in the mirror. 

“Good,” Sara replied. “Because I’m exhausted. Have you been sneaking in extra workouts? I think your stamina has improved, and I’m not sure how that’s even possible unless you’ve been doing the salmon ladder in the middle of the night or having an affair. And I’m a thousand and ten percent positive you haven’t been having an affair. Seriously, do you know how much shit I’ll get if anyone finds out I can’t keep up with my beautiful, amazing, fantastically hot wife?”

The brunette chuckled. “You simply give me energy, Beloved.”

“So you’re an energy vampire, then?”

“Sara…” 

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Sara laughed, holding out Nyssa’s pants while buttoning her own jeans one-handed. 

Nyssa frowned. “I was going to wear—”

“I know what you were gonna wear, and I know where you’re going. You’re taking him to the diner, right? It’s William’s favorite.” Sara interrupted, hooking her bra and tugging on the straps.

“Yes,” Nyssa replied warily. Then, more warily, “Why?”

Sara cocked her head to the side, twisting her towel around her still-dripping hair. “That bitch Natalia works weekdays, doesn’t she? I’ve seen the way she looks at you. And unless you want me to more aggressively mark my territory,” she grinned, brushing her fingers over some prime real estate on Nyssa’s as-yet unmarked neck. “You’re wearing the pants and not the dress, because that thing is almost as effective as the bra you always wear under it.” She smirked, looking over at the bra Nyssa had set aside. “My, my, Nyssa Drake. Are you planning to seduce me?”

“Perhaps,” Nyssa grinned. “You will have to be patient, won’t you?” 

The brunette finished getting dressed, silently daring Sara to object as she pulled on the dress. Then, she walked over to her wife, absently toying with the lace on Sara’s bra as she reminded her, “Tim is sleeping over at Nick’s tonight. Remember to drop off his overnight bag. And Ri is going to that back-to-school slumber party at the Harper’s.” 

“You better leave right now,” Sara growled. “I’m already coming up with a long list of reasons why my libido is more important than William’s birthday lunch.” 

“We have all night to… _discuss_ …that topic,” Nyssa assured her. Then, with a quick kiss, she was out the door. 

Now alone, Sara tugged on a shirt, registered the heat between her legs, and sighed. “Fuck me.”

 

William grinned widely as he got into the passenger seat of the car, hugging Nyssa and tossing his backpack onto the backseat. “So, where are we going?”

Nyssa smiled back. “Do you even need to ask? It’s your eighteenth birthday. How could I take you anywhere else?”

At the diner, they were seated quickly and in (surprise, surprise) Natalia’s section. For a good ten minutes, William filled Nyssa in on his first day, reminded her which classes he was taking, and joked about what he was looking forward to in his final year of high school. 

Natalia, in her usual too-short skirt and too-tight shirt, set their lunches down and lingered for a moment before walking off, her hips swaying too deliberately. Once she was out of earshot, William grinned and asked, “So, how was your first day?”

“I don’t go to school,” Nyssa reminded him unnecessarily. 

“Oh, I know. But no kids in the house? You and Sara must’ve had a nice, relaxing morning.” The teen’s voice dripped with sarcasm and he wiggled his eyebrows at Nyssa. 

She threw a french fry at him. “Don’t be crude.”

Catching it, he laughed. “I dare you to deny it. And I’m impressed to see that Your Demoness is adopting French weaponry. How big of you.”

“Oh, shut it,” Nyssa laughed, neither confirming nor denying the primary accusation.

William laughed, too, then leaned across the table and whispered, “Nat’s staring at you. Still.”

“I know,” Nyssa huffed.

“You know? Wow, she must be even less subtle than I thought, because you never notice that stuff. I guess you’re always too busy staring at Sara.”

“She brought it up earlier,” the former assassin admitted. “My wife, that is. Not the woman she very needlessly thinks is encroaching on her territory.” 

Taking a bite from his burger, William mumbled, “Yeah, ‘m chewin’ so I don’ hafta get ‘nvolved in this.” He swallowed. “Anyway, I’m eighteen now. I think you know what that means.”

“You may vote?” Nyssa supplied. She knew he was referring to the promise she made him when he was eight years old, but she’d held out hope that he wouldn’t follow through. 

William gave her a stern look. “You promised, when I was old enough.”

Sighing, Nyssa nodded. “And you are old enough. But not here. We’ll discuss it in the car.”

“Aw, but I’m sure Natalia would love to hear all about your technique.”

For that comment, the boy endured another french fry attack.

 

“I would have thought,” Nyssa remarked, twisting to face William from the driver’s seat. “You would hear all the necessary information from your peers.”

“Depends on your definition of necessary. Like, if actually pleasing a woman falls under that category, then…” He shrugged. “Guys my age are too shocked that a girl would actually let them near her underwear to figure out what they’re supposed to be doing down there.”

Nyssa grimaced. “Lovely.”

“Yeah, which is why I need you to teach me everything you know.”

William’s favorite aunt raised an eyebrow skeptically.

“Okay, so maybe not everything you know. I need a working knowledge, alright?”

Nyssa studied the teen for a minute before finally responding. “Alright, the first and most important lesson is that love is the most powerful tool in your arsenal. I don’t think that really needs explaining, but I want you to know this. If I am going to give you pointers, I expect you to use them in such a way that honors the art of making love.”

In response, William made a face. He shrugged. “Sorry, I totally get what you’re saying, and I’m on board and stuff, but this face is an involuntary reaction from all teenage boys to anything so mushy. Keep going. I’m listening.”

Nyssa rolled her eyes but continued. She’d been anticipating this conversation for almost a decade, so it was easy to keep her usual discomfort at bay. When she finished her lecture, they went for ice cream, and she gave William a birthday present from her and Sara. It was a new laptop, since he would need one for college, and it was equipped with all the software he would need for his extracurricular archeology classes. 

She dropped him off at home and returned to her own house to find Sara sitting upside down in her armchair. 

“Beloved, what on earth are you doing?”

Rolling forward onto her feet, Sara sprang up and flashed Nyssa a grin. “Waiting for you, obviously.”

“Why do I find that difficult to believe?” Nyssa mused, making her way into the living room. “Did you remember to drop off Tim’s bag?” 

“Yes, and then I was alone for two hours. _Two hours_ babe. That’s a long time for someone with no attention span.”

“I’d argue that your attention span is selective, not nonexistent. What did you do without me?” 

Sara’s eyes lit up. “Ooh, you’ll like this. Actually, you probably won’t. At all. But I think it’s hilarious.” She scooped up her laptop, opened it, typed in her password, and spun it around. 

“Sara,” Nyssa growled, narrowing her eyes. “Why am I looking at a naked woman?”

Unfazed, Sara grinned. “I found you. Well, obviously not _you_ , but she looks like you.”

“No, she does not.”

“She does,” the blonde insisted, shifting so she, too, could look at the screen. “If you squint. And ignore the bright pink nails. At least they’re short, see? She’s legit. Clearly, you aren’t as excited by this as I am.”

“Yes, I can’t imagine why,” Nyssa replied flatly. “Why do you need a woman who may or may not look like me when you have _me_?”

Sara tossed the laptop onto the chair and bounced on her toes, throwing her arms around her wife’s neck. “You left me here _alone_ , all hot-and-bothered, for two hours. I needed to at least _try_ and do something about it. I got close. The look-alike thing made a big difference. But no dice. Just can’t get it done without you.” She examined the skepticism in Nyssa’s face and offered, “You can check the surveillance system if you really don’t believe me.”

Nyssa’s eyes flashed almost imperceptibly. Sara noticed.

Grinning wildly, she remarked, “Yeah, that’s something we haven’t done, huh? Make a tape? I had a couple ex-boyfriends who tried to convince me to. Never understood why someone would want that. Then I met you. Fuck, now it seems like the best—”

“Sara, I love you, but you are not helping yourself.”

After studying Nyssa’s face for half a second, Sara grinned even wider and giggled, “You want to be mad, but you just can’t resist me, can you?”

Nyssa held her chin up, silently ordering her traitorous hands to let go of Sara’s waist to no avail. When had she even put them there in the first place? She argued, “I could if I so chose.”

“Nuh-uh,” Sara snickered, dropping one arm from Nyssa’s shoulder and sliding her hand up the brunette’s thigh. “You’re lying through your teeth, and we both know how easy it’ll be for me to prove it. Man, dresses are great.”

When Nyssa started to squirm away, Sara shook her head, shifted, and grabbed both of the brunette’s wrists, growling, “My turn.”

She was dragging Nyssa’s underwear down with her teeth when the house phone rang. The Canary huffed, tied Nyssa’s wrists behind her back using the underwear, and picked up the phone. “Yes?”

“Sara?” Oliver’s voice asked over the line. “Put Nyssa on.”

“We’re busy, Ollie.”

“I wasn’t asking, Sara.”

Sara made to argue, but Nyssa shook her head. “Just give me the phone, Beloved.” She gestured for Sara to unbind her hands, but the blonde just smirked and propped the phone against Nyssa’s shoulder, forcing her wife to hold it between her ear and shoulder. Honestly, the knot she’d tied around the brunette’s wrists looked pretty sturdy, and she wasn’t entirely sure she could undo it so easily. 

Normally, she would’ve just continued what she’d been doing, but Oliver had sounded mad, and she didn’t want to incur his misplaced ire. Well, she figured misplaced. She couldn’t think of any reason offhand for him to be mad at her. So she left Nyssa to the conversation and puttered around the kitchen, cleaning up the masterpiece mess created by her tornado children and only sort of eavesdropping. 

The conversation itself seemed to consist mostly of Oliver shouting and Nyssa silently taking whatever he was unloading on her. After about five minutes, Sara got frustrated, so she dug out her phone and called William.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Nug. Happy birthday!” She could hear Oliver in the background of William’s end, but she wasn’t about to ignore the boy’s big day.

There was the sound of footfall, and Oliver’s shouting got quieter. “Thanks! And thank you so much for the laptop! It’s so frickin’ cool!”

Sara grinned at how polite he was. “Yeah, of course! It’s an important birthday! You had a good time with Nys, I’m assuming?”

“Yup! Um,” William hesitated. “Did she, um, tell you what we talked about?”

This surprised Sara. She hadn’t even considered that they might’ve discussed something that Nyssa would deliberately avoid sharing with her. As far as she knew, she was the _only_ person her wife was a hundred percent comfortable with. She’d never actually been jealous of the boy, but she felt a twinge. 

“No, she didn’t mention anything to me. Why?”

“Oh,” he replied, with the air of someone who’d discovered a missing puzzle piece before they’d realized it was gone in the first place. “You’re probably wondering why—”

Sara interrupted, “Why your dad is yelling at my wife? Yeah, just a little bit. He’s killing our night.”

William snickered, then sighed. “Yeah, sorry. He’s just mad Nyssa beat him to it.”

“Beat him to what?”

“The talk.”

Upon hearing that, Sara blinked, confused. “Wait, like _the_ talk? The birds and the bees? That talk? Shouldn’t you have already heard all that?”

“Oh, yeah, no. Like the “be a gentleman and use your tongue” talk.” 

At first, Sara didn’t get it. Then she got it but didn’t believe it. Finally, she asked William, “ _My_ Nyssa gave you that talk?”

There was a pause, then William replied, “Yeah, I know.”

“For real? Like, with details and stuff?”

“Yeah, I _know,_ ” William said, sounding a little overwhelmed. “I’m grateful. It’s definitely better than any advice Dad could’ve given me, regardless of what he apparently thinks. Like, I love him, but he can be kinda self-absorbed. Anyway, I’m still trying to shake some of the mental images, but she was really solid, in my _very_ inexpert opinion. You would know better than me.” 

Sara rubbed the back of her neck, unsure how to respond. “Um, yeah. Take whatever advice she gave you. But did she encourage you to, like,” she winced, racking her brain for appropriate phrasing. “Test your knowledge or anything?”

“Oh, man, no! She gave me that whole “it’s better with someone you love” spiel. Several times, actually. You know how much I look up to her, and you guys are, like, whatever,” he rattled nonspecifically, too much of a teen to go into detail, but referring to Sara and Nyssa’s relationship with obvious deference. “Point is, I’m not gonna do anything stupid.” 

The Canary nodded, then remembered that he couldn’t see her. “Okay, good. I’m gonna be over in half a minute, alright?”

“Yeah, sure. See you soon.”

Pocketing her phone, Sara walked into the living room, where Nyssa was now sitting on the couch, tired and fed-up, still listening to Oliver shout. She kissed the brunette on the cheek and whispered, “I’ll be _right_ back.” Ignoring the wide-eyed, terrified look she got in response, she stomped next door to the Queen house.

William opened the door and ushered her in. Instead of bothering to search for Oliver, Sara just shouted, “Oliver Queen, get your ass in here right now!”

The Green Arrow barreled up the stairs and gave his old friend a hard look, but Sara wasn’t about to take any shit from him. She growled, “I am trying to have a nice night with my wife. Will you please leave her the hell alone?”

Oliver’s eyes narrowed. “Did you hear what she did?”

“What’s going—” Felicity took three steps into the room, saw the face-off taking place, and turned 180º, declaring, “I’m not getting involved,” as she left.

Sara seethed. “Oh, fuck off, Ollie. Yeah, I know. You think you coulda done it better? Do you really want me to say anything about that? Because I _do_ have the authority to say who’s more qualified between you two, and I _will_ embarrass you if you put me in that position. Don’t even think about questioning Nyssa. She’s a far better person than either of us could hope to be, and you know it.” 

Oliver started to object, “You like to say that, Sara, but we’re talking about my son. I want him to look up to someone who—”

Sara cut him off. “No, don’t even. You’ve never had a problem with their friendship before. And you know Nyssa’s a good role model when it comes to this shit. Admit it. She married the first person she slept with. She _loved_ the first person she slept with. The only person. How do we look in comparison? I’ll be lucky if I can convince my kids that I’m even a halfway decent person, so you’re gonna have to learn to live with the fact that your kid knows your flaws and loves you anyway. Because that’s what this is about. You’re not mad at Nys, you’re mad at yourself. Or who you used to be, anyway. We may be actual superheroes, but that won’t stop our kids from noticing that we’re not perfect. Get over it, Ollie. Be a friggin’ grownup and take the goddamn criticism, okay?”

He seemed to consider her words for a moment, then he hung up the phone that was still dangling loosely in his hand and asked, “A nice night, huh?”

“Yeah, the kids are out.”

“Oh, so you’re…yeah, okay. Sorry.”

“It’s okay, Ollie, you just have to stop using my wife as a scapegoat when something doesn’t go your way. She’s not an outsider. I want you guys to be friends.”

Oliver scrubbed a hand over his face. “You’re completely right. She’s one of us. I really am sorry, Sara. Tell her, too, alright?”

“I will,” Sara said fondly, sounding dazed. Then her eyes widened, and she yelped, “Shoot, I gotta go!”

The blonde tripped back into her own house and was met with a look of mixed fondness and annoyance. Nyssa drawled, “So, you’ve remembered me, I see.”

“Sorry, sorry, sorry!” Sara replied, sitting beside the brunette and kissing her apologetically. “I did say I’d be right back, didn’t I?”

Nyssa raised an eyebrow. “I am still processing the fact that you left in the first place.”

“I did what I had to,” Sara shrugged, leaning in, planting her hands on Nyssa’s thighs, and pressing soft kisses up and down her neck, trying to shift her focus.

“I heard. I did not know you felt that way.”

“What way?” 

Breathing deeply and trying to focus, Nyssa replied, “That my inexperience makes me a better person. Or were you just saying that to make Oliver stop?”

Sara pulled away, and Nyssa was disappointed in spite of herself. The blonde said very seriously, “Yeah, I do believe that. You did it the right way. I did it the asshole way before I met you. But you can’t use present tense with “inexperience” because that’s grossly inaccurate. Now, can we _please_ get back to enjoying our free night?”

“Baby,” Nyssa purred, and Sara tensed in all the right ways. “Do you remember that gift your father got you last Christmas?”

“The extreme sports camera? Yeah, wh…oh. I’ll be right back.”

“You keep saying that,” Nyssa huffed.

From the hall closet, Sara snickered, “Please. It turns you on. I can tell.” She trotted back, fiddling with the camera before setting it up on the mantle. “We’re breaking all your rules tonight,” she grinned devilishly, “Starting with _no eating on the couch_.”

Hours later, she remarked, “We need to figure out what we’re gonna say at Christmas, when my dad asks if we’ve been using his gift.”

“Yes,” Nyssa agreed, still catching her breath. “He may well have a heart attack if he finds out how we’ve actually used it.”


End file.
